Parallel
by liz-loz
Summary: Some people believe that parallel universes exist where everything is the same except a few crucial details. Blaine Anderson is not one of those people. Then he meets Sam Evans, and suddenly his whole perception of reality, and dimensions, is blown to smithereens. Based loosely on the concept in The Flash. Blaine/Sam, Blaine/Sebastian, Sam/Jake Rated M for language/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do if you knew there was a parallel universe just like yours, existing right now?**  
 **Would you want to see where you were? How you fared?**  
 ** _Who was there with you?_**

Chapter 1

A strong gust of wind blew in my direction, making the paper wrapping of my sandwich flutter so I grumbled. 'Just let me eat my lunch in peace' I thought. The short half hour between 12:30pm and 1:00pm was the only real release I had from my mind numbingly boring day job - filing papers and attending horrendously dull meetings at a local accounting firm. It wasn't what I had imagined for myself as a strapping young teenager - filled with ideas about the world and how I was going to change it with the power of my voice. But it paid the bills, and I had a lunch break. I could feel the heat from my sandwich seeping through the wrapping and warming my fingers, the smell wafting up so I licked my lips and prepared for a short moment of bliss.

The object must have come from my far left, hitting my face with such a force that I felt like I'd been shot. As the pain coursed through my cheekbone I realised to my horror that my hands had involuntarily lurched upwards, sending my sandwich and one bright moment of the day flying almost slow motion into the air. Lettuce and tomato sprayed in a beautiful fan of colour, stopping the world for a second before they crashed unceremoniously to the floor, the rest of the bread and filling splattering along with it.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" At first I couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice, wondering if it was my own mouth conveying the horror I was feeling, staring down at the mutilated corpse of my lunch, but as it drew closer I realised it was coming from somebody else.  
"I am so, I am so sorry!" My head turned slowly around, blurry vision focusing on a man rushing towards me. The horror on his face was almost as clear as mine. He seemed to be wrestling a dog as he moved, the animal barking animatedly at either me or the sandwich - probably the latter. Feeling a sharp stab of pain again I reached my hand up to my left cheek and felt a large bump already forming. My eyes widened and the approaching man looked even more stricken.  
"Please don't sue me!" He pleaded, finally reaching me and almost dropping to his knees. The dog jumped up towards me like I was a long lost friend and I lurched backwards, jabbing my elbow into the back of the bench so I cried out in pain.  
"MILO!" A sharp tug on the lead sent the dog off me, but he was still yapping away, the noise ringing through my already pounding head.  
"I'm sorry, he's never normally like this." Eventually after more tugging 'Milo' seemed to settle, occupying himself with the remains of my sandwich. A sharp pang of sadness ripped through me, before I looked back towards the man to find his head merely inches from mine.  
"Woah!" My new 'friend' lifted his hands in the air, obviously terrified that I was going to pull out my phone and call the police on him or something.  
"I'm sorry!" He burbled for about the fiftieth time. "I'm just checking for breakages." Breakages? Shit, if my cheekbone was broken that could affect my singing - and I had a gig next week. I tried to move the muscles in my face and felt another stab of pain. The man lifted up his hands gently towards me and gingerly ran them over the swollen area.  
"No no no…" He mumbled to himself, still stroking the area in what seemed an oddly tender motion. "What is your pain scale?" He asked me suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Your pain scale? From 1-10? 10 being excruciating and-"  
"-Ok I know what a pain scale is!" I snapped, beginning to find this whole situation annoying and a little uncomfortable. "Um, about a 7?" The man's face scrunched up once more and I began to wonder if he had any clue what he was doing. "What hit me anyway?" I asked, trying to look around for the offending object.  
"Milo's ball." The man replied. "I'm still working on my throwing aim."

Suddenly something else burbled up inside of me. It started in my belly, rolled right up my chest through my oesophagus and out of my mouth. A laugh. The man looked at me with disbelieving eyes for a second, perhaps wondering if I was delirious, but then after a few more moments a smile spread across his face and he burst into laughter too. We sat there for a while, tears spilling out of our eyes as we laughed and laughed. The pain in my cheek was excruciating but I didn't care. It was hilarious. Eventually when we quietened down I looked properly at my new friend for the first time. He seemed a similar age to me, mid twenties, maybe a few years younger. I hadn't noticed it before but he was decidedly beautiful, tousled platinum blonde hair framing his well proportioned face. Despite the youthfulness of his upper half his clothes seemed a little older, almost as if they were hand me downs. I was wondering what kind of body his faded brown jacket and green sweater were hiding when I realised that I was definitely staring. Luckily the man didn't seem to notice.  
"How ridiculous…" He muttered to himself, either referring to himself, our laughter, or just this whole situation.  
"I know." I murmured in reply. "What a lunch break…" Suddenly he seemed to remember my sandwich. Staring down in horror again he lurched to his feet, almost losing his balance.  
"Your sandwich! Oh no! Let me get you another one!" Before I had time to say anything he rushed forwards, stopping abruptly when his leash snapped taught.  
"Milo!" Tugging frantically on the rope I watched with great amusement as the dog refused to move. It had polished off my sandwich nicely and now for some reason was trying desperately to jump up at me again, tail wagging frantically as it barked and completely ignored it's owner.  
"MILO!" When there was still no response he threw his hands up in the air, suddenly handing me the leash end.  
"Will you hold him for me? I'll only be a few minutes." Again before I had time to open my mouth he was off, leaving me and the excitable dog stranded on the bench.  
"But you don't know what kind of sandwi-" My words fell onto deaf ears. Slumping back into the bench I looked down at the dog, still for some reason totally obsessed with me, and sighed.  
"What a lunch break."

The man returned five minutes later with a large bag. Sitting himself down beside me he first brought out a large ziplock filled with ice, thrusting it towards me like an overbearing parent.  
"Put this on your cheek. Now." Smirking at his sudden authority I took the bag and pressed it gingerly to my cheek. The coldness bit into my skin, but it did soothe the throbbing.  
"And here…" He continued, reaching further into the bag to pull out a long shaped package, "…is your sandwich." Placing it helpfully on my lap and I tried to unwrap it the best I could with one hand. "I realised I forgot to ask you what you ordered so I just made an educated guess." As I finally got the wrapping open I peeked inside the bread and laughed.  
"Chicken, lettuce, tomato, avocado…" He had my order down to a tee, even the sauce that went with it.  
"My favourite." Looking at the other long package in his hand I realised he had ordered the same. Wow. He may not have had much skill at throwing pet toys, but he did have good taste in sandwiches.

For a while we sat and ate in relative silence. Milo bounced around us, happy as Larry and despite the situation things seemed decidedly… normal. I could feel the swelling on my cheek lessening a little and paused my eating to talk again.  
"So are you a doctor?" I asked, causing my new friend to look over with his mouth half full. "I mean the checking for breakages, pain scale, ice…"  
"No." He replied, chuckling to himself. "That would be my husband. It's amazing what you pick up during pillow talk." Finishing his mouthful he turned to me properly and smiled. "Plus I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy. McDreamy…" He whistled and I laughed, finding him adorable and intriguing at the same time.  
"Do you regularly assault your husband with dog toys too?" I asked again, making him cringe so we laughed once more.  
"Again, no. Normally he's the one that deals with Milo - I'm just helping him out while he's at work. I guess I need a little more refining."  
"Maybe practise away from the general public." The man nodded, before he lay down his sandwich and leaned over to check my cheek again. The gesture was strangely intimate and for a second I felt a little inappropriate, before I settled my jittering heartbeat. I guess he was fairly lenient with personal boundaries.  
"The swelling seems to be going down." He said after a second, pulling way but still sitting awfully close, the concentration on his face fixed and serious. "But I still think you should go see a doctor, a real one. Did you say you were on your lunch break?"  
"Yeah, it finishes in…" lifting up my wrist I saw to my disappointment that it was 12:45pm, "…fifteen minutes."  
"Shoot…" The man took another bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "Well I would still go. Screw work." Titling my head to the side I tried to figure out the familiar feeling that had begun to pool in my stomach, the cogs in my brain turning as I watched this ridiculous but transfixing man eat in front of me.  
"Have we met before?" He looked at me again, seeming confused.  
"Er, I don't think so…" I stared some more, trying to pinpoint what it was that I recognised.  
"There's something about you that seems, familiar." This was crazy. I didn't even know the guy's name. My friend suddenly concentrated too and as we stared at each other the feeling grew stronger.  
"Wait, have you seen one of my plays?" His face lit up, suddenly incredibly excited. My eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember if I had.  
"Where did you perform?"  
"The playhouse on 5th. Sam Evans in 'The Man With Three Chickens'." A snort escaped from my mouth which I desperately tried to hide but failed.  
"Um, no, I don't think I saw that one." My friends expression fell before he quickly looked in through again.  
"Now that you mention it you kinda look familiar too… Maybe one of the bar openings?" Now that was something I had probably gone to. When your life consisted of numbers and pieces of paper you were always looking for ways to relax.  
"I guess it must be." I replied, prompting another pause. It was funny to meet someone properly for the first time but feel so…familiar.  
"That would make sense with Milo too." Sam continued. "Normally he hates new people. If we'd met before that would explain his…" He waved his hand vaguely around the area of his dog, who was still happy to wader around my general area wagging his tail. I had never been a huge fan of dogs, but this one I could get on board with.  
"Hmm…small world." Silence feel over us again. I wondered if I'd taken my lunch to some other park if Sam and I would have ever met, if we would ever meet again. Then I wondered why the hell I was wondering that.  
"I guess I should go." I said abruptly, standing up so Milo barked frantically, somehow stressed that I was leaving. "It's 12:55." Sam looked at the clock, scowling in a decidedly naive and adorable manner.  
"Go to the doctor." He said, putting on his mother tone again and pointing to my ice covered cheek. "Screw work."  
"It was nice meeting you." I said, holding out my free hand and wondering if it was the ice that made me shiver when ours connected in a handshake. "I'm Blaine, by the way."  
"Go to the doctor Blaine. Screw work." As Milo barked a frantic goodbye I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking off in the direction of my building and shaking my head in disbelief.  
"Screw work…" I muttered to myself. "Screw work…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The doorbell rang, jolting me awake from my slumber. The ice pack rolled off my head and fell with a sploosh onto the carpet, making my groan and try to remove myself from my awkward slouched position.  
"Blaine? Are you in there?" The doorbell rang again, this time more urgent. I groaned once more and tried to revive my dead leg, smacking it against the floor as the ringing sound continued to repeat until I called out a gruff "Ok! I'm coming!" and limped my way to the door.

If I felt like a wreck, Sebastian was even worse when I opened it. As soon as my eyes rested on him he threw his arms forward, wrapping them tightly around me and pulling me close so I had to make a quick head movement to avoid major cheek crushing.  
"Blaine!" My boyfriend exclaimed, sounding like I'd just returned from war, not the couch. He squeezed me again before pulling away suddenly and hitting me lightly on the shoulder. "You ice cream scoop! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Shocked by the abrupt change of mood my eyes widened and I held up my hands in protest.  
"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I replied, knowing from the look on Sebastian's face that the excuse wasn't good enough.  
"I was a nervous wreck! I called into your office to surprise you and they said that you'd clocked out early - had to go to the doctor because your face was all smashed up! Then I tried the hospital AND the doctors on 9th and they both said you hadn't been! Where were you?" I placed a calming hand on my boyfriend's bicep, knowing that this onslaught was only part of his adorable and endearing desire to keep everyone safe, knowing that it was just because he cared that he was currently scolding me like a child.  
"I went to Lauren's." I replied, referring to the actual doctor friend I had known during high school. "She checked me over and said everything was fine, gave me some painkillers and told me to go home."  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital? What if the bone is broken?" Sebastian's eyes widened even further as he looked properly at my injury, his face turning a violent shade of pink as his stress levels grew and grew.  
"It's not broken! Don't you trust Lauren? I didn't go to the hospital because I didn't want to waste our insurance money when-"  
"-Blaine this is not the time to be noble! You could have some serious damage and-" Suddenly I could take it no longer. Leaning forward I closed the gap between our faces and captured Sebastian's lips in a kiss. For a second he resisted, then I felt his body relax and his hands drop to my sides.  
"If my cheek was broken," I whispered once we broke away, keeping our mouths close together and slipping my arms around his neck, "would I be able to do this?" Sebastian tried to protest but I cut him off again, kissing him deeply so eventually I got the sound out of him that I really did enjoy, a quiet moan.  
"I appreciate the concern." I said once we had broken again once more. "But I would like to remind you that I am your boyfriend, not your child - you ice cream scoop." Sebastian smiled, seeming a little sheepish, which only made me want to kiss him again. He ran his fingers gently along my cheek bump and then sighed, seeming to finally accept I was ok.  
"Speaking of children - where is Collins?" My boyfriend's head flashed backwards, panic in his eyes again, before he remembered his own actions.  
"I left him in the car. If you weren't here we were going to try the Walgreens two blocks from here." I laughed at his overthinking, pressing another light kiss to his cheek before shutting the door behind me and motioning towards the path.  
"Let's go tell him I'm ok."

As the gravel crunched under my feet I watched Sebastian walk ahead towards the car. Once I had rounded the corner he already had the door open, helping the small boy out of his car seat and onto the tarmac.  
"Look who we found!" He gushed, licking his finger and smoothing down a tuft of hair that had escaped the immaculate hairstyle of his son. Collins looked in my direction and then beamed.  
"Blaine!" As I approached he held out his arms and I swooped him up, spinning him round the way I always did so shrieks and giggles filled the driveway.  
"Did'ya miss me?" I asked with a grin once he was returned to the ground. Collins nodded, smiling, before his face suddenly furrowed and his hand reached out.  
"Daddy, what happened to Blaine's face?" Small fingers brushed against the bump on my cheek and I tried not to wince at the pain.  
"Blaine just had an accident, that's all." Sebastian replied, crouching down so that he was level with his son. "He hurt his face."  
"A giant alligator attacked me." I said, stretching my arms wide and making Collins turn back to me staring in wonder. "He had jaws this big and he tried to eat me up, but I fought him off and all he gave me was this scar!" I pointed to my bump and the six year old gasped, then squealing in delight.  
"You fought off an alligator?" Glancing up at Sebastian I knew what his reaction would be. I smirked and my boyfriend shook his head.  
"You know you can be a real jelly sandwich sometimes." He said, trying to keep a straight face and failing. I took hold of Collins' hand, rising to my feet and beginning to lead him off towards the house.  
"Do you want to hear how I fought the alligator off?" I asked, smiling as he nodded his head frantically, pulling on my arm. "Well…"

A few hours later with all six year olds safely tucked in bed, I shuffled my way to the living room and found Sebastian sprawled on the couch, the way I had been before we had been reunited.  
"One sleeping alligator fighter." I said, slipping into the space beside him so he groaned, hauling himself to a semi upright position.  
"You know he believes every story you tell him." He said, resting his head on my lap so I stroked his hair softly and smiled. "Every goat duck thing."  
"He's six Bas." I replied, moving my other hand down towards the neck of his shirt, undoing the top few buttons and slipping down underneath the cotton. "They always believe everything." Sebastian shuffled his body around, reaching up a hand to gently press against my bruise again. For a second the tender gesture reminded me of Sam, but this felt somehow more…loving.  
"How did you do it anyway? Because I know there are no gators in Central Park." I smiled, taking his hand and kissing it lightly.  
"Some guy threw a dog toy at me." Sebastian stopped smiling, arching his neck back to look at me.  
"A dog toy?"  
"Yeah, he had really bad aim. Made my sandwich explode everywhere." My hand mimed the explosion and Sebastian stared at me for a moment longer.  
"I hope he bought you a new one." He said, sounding protective.  
"Yeah, he did. He was really sorry." Satisfied with the response my boyfriend's head dropped to my chest again. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and ran my fingers lightly across his shoulders, feeling him relax.  
"Hey, we haven't seen a play called 'The Man With Three Chickens' have we?"  
"What?"  
"'The Man With Three Chickens'. It's this play the guy was in. The dog toy guy." Sebastian groaned, signalling that he didn't know or didn't care.  
"Sounds like a stupid play." He murmured.  
"A salami play." I corrected. "Remember…" Pointing my arm back towards Collins' room Sebastian groaned once more, digging his face into my stomach. I laughed and stroked the back of his neck.  
"That goddamn code." he murmured, forgetting once again. "Sometimes I wish he didn't get his imagination from his mother."  
"Imagination is not a bad thing." I replied, letting my hand travel down towards the bottom of his shirt, untucking it slightly from his pants. "For example I'm imagining right now that you are a doctor and to check for broken bones across my whole body you have to remove all clothing that may impede the x-ray…" Sebastian looked up, seeming amused but also a little disapproving.  
"Blaine…" He scolded, playfully batting at my chin, but also shifting his body a little closer.  
"I thought you cared about my wellbeing? Maybe Lauren didn't do a good enough check - maybe she forgot to check my 'doggy'. Will you check my doggy and see if it's broken?" I took Sebastian's hand and playfully pressed it against my crotch. Sebastian was still trying to restrain, but I could see it becoming harder and harder with every second.  
"Blaine, we said we wouldn't do this when Collins was here, y'know, incase he wakes up…"  
"But I know that Doctor Sebastian works so hard to be quiet when he's performing his checks. Even when he has to fish finger…" Now that I had his shirt completely free from his pants, I set to work undoing them. Sebastian let out a little sharp pant and I knew his fatherly resolve was gone.  
"Do you want to fish finger me Sebastian?" I whispered, slipping my hand down his open pants so he jumped up and kissed me.  
"Yes I want to fish finger you." He replied roughly. "I want to fish finger you so hard that there are crumbs everywhere…" Our lips connected deeply and I gasped for breath, slowly letting Sebastian pull me down as he shushed me to be quiet.


End file.
